Akatsuki Gaje Fanfic: Wawancara
by hayytsuharu
Summary: Wawancara adalah kegiatan mencari informasi dari seseorang atau kelompok. Tugas yang cukup berat kalau berhubungan dengan organisasi satu ini. Apa nasib buruk yang akan menimpaku? Warn: OOC. RnR? DLDR.


_Wawancara_ _adalah_ _kegiatan_ _mencari_ _informasi_ _dari_ _seseorang_ _atau_ _kelompok_ _sebagai_ _narasumber_ _tentang_ _suatu_ _hal_ _._

Ini adalah catatan kegiatan wawancara saya, Haru 'Ha-kun' Wasakhowatin, sebagai murid tingkat biru di Sekolah Menengah Kebawah daerah Antah Berantah di kota CupangKadal. Kegiatan ini merupakan tugas dari Mama Guru tercinta, dan saya berharap catatan ini bisa menjadi bukti bahwa saya pernah ada, pernah hidup di bumi, dan pernah jadi manusia.

Karena sudah terlanjur basi, mari kita awali kegiatan ini dengan Innalillah.

* * *

 **• Akatsuki (Naruto) © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **• Fanfiction by Ha-kun Wasakhowatin**

Dibuat untuk dibaca dengan santei, bukan untuk dihina. Tidak mendapat upeti apapun, karena sistemnya nulis-koreksi-post-mikir.

 _Monggo dimaos..._

* * *

Tugas membuat wawancara sebuah organisasi. Kali ini aku akan memilih sebuah organisasi yang tua, kumuh, _ndeso_ _,_ berantakan, kuper, buluk, absurd, terpencil, terabaikan, dan terlupakan. Mungkin kalian akan merasa asing dan _innocent_ kepada member-member penuh dosa yang bertebaran di sana, tapi tak apa. Kalian tidak bersalah. Semua kesalahan itu akan diemban oleh Akatsuki, organisasi yang akan kita kupas bajunya satu per satu—maaf, maksud saya, kupas infonya satu per satu.

Cus.

* * *

Tok, tok, tok.

"Iya, siapa?" Suara wanita—meragukan—menjawab ketukan saya.

"Permisi, saya Ha-kun. Saya mau—"

"Woaaa FBI! EFBIAEIIIIII-" Tiba-tiba sesuatu berambut jabrik oranye melesat melewati saya dan berkeliling gila-gilaan.

"Hoi! Sopan dikit, kek." Muncul lagi sosok dari dalam goa. Kali ini berambut hitam panjang ala iklan deodoran—

PLAK!

"Nulis apaan lo, HA?!" Tadi dia menampar catatan saya, tapi secara kilat catatan sudah ada di tangan saya lagi. 'Kan saya bawa banyak.

"Lo mau ngomong kalo rambut indah berseri punya gue itu kayak rambut keteak?! Lo gak tau? Ketiak gue mulus tanpa rambut!" Sekarang sosok itu sudah ada di hadapan saya, wajahnya dekat sekali. Mengerikan. Kukira dia masih muda, sampai kulihat banyak sekali tanda-tanda penuaan di sana.

"APA LO BILAAAANG?!"

"Itachi! Jangan gampang marah gitu, dong. Ntar tambah tu…" Seorang bertampang hiu berhati cumi tiba-tiba menyela di antara kami. Penyelamat hidup.

"…Kisame," Oh, namanya Kisame?

Orang berjudul Itachi itu langsung menoleh ke Kisame, garang. Suaranya dalam. Sedangkan yang ditoleh kicep segera. Itachi merubah sasaran ke Kisame, dan saya mengendap-endap minggir.

Di tengah kegiatan saya berjinjit menjauh, tiba-tiba terdengar suara gemerisik di bawah kaki saya. Setelah saya tengok, kertas. Selembar kertas terinjak olehku. Mungkin dari catatanku yang sempat dilempar, aku menunduk dan memungutnya. Setelah menelitinya, ternyata bukan. Kertas ini beda dari kertas murahanku. Kertas ini jauh lebih… murah.

Srat! Tiba-tiba kertas itu terbang dan menempel di wajahku. Sebelum aku mengambilnya, kertas itu sudah terbang lagi, menjauh, menghampiri seseorang. Tampaknya, wanita berambut nila itu menjadi tujuan kertas kumal tersebut. Di tangannya, kertas itu melebur, menyatu dengan kulitnya. …wow. Itu sungguh… …jarang. Dia menatapku, lalu menghampiriku.

"Um, permisi. Saya mendapat tugas wawancara dari Sensei saya, dan saya ingin mewawancarai organisasi ini. Apa—"

"EFBIAAEEEIII! SELAMATKAN DIRI KALIAAN! AWAWAWAWA-"

Sebuah suara lantang dari kejauhan menginterupsi. Kuakui, suara itu mengagetkan dan menyakitkan. Tapi lawan bicara saya seperti tidak mendengar apapun. Tatapannya fokus dan serius, lurus ke saya. Cukup mengintimidasi untuk seorang mbak-mbak.

"Konan saja." Ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"…huh?" Balasku, bingung. Suara teriakan 'FBI!' dari jauh masih menjadi suara latar kami. Wanita di depanku menjawab datar, tak terpengaruh.

"Panggil aku Konan saja. Aku tahu kau menulis… … … …di kertasmu, jadi menurutku… … …mu."

Parah. Beberapa kalimat tidak terdengar oleh telingaku karena tertimpa suara teriakan gila itu. Bahaya untuk tugas seperti ini. Mengandalkan tebak-tebak buah manggis, saya mengira-ngira apa yang coba dikatakan Konan ini. Saya pun menjawab, "Wah, tahu dari mana?"

"Kertas-kertas ini memberi ta… …ku."

Lagi-lagi, suaranya tenggelam. Kali ini tidak terlalu sulit menebak kalimatnya, hanya saja berusaha tidak typo dari huruf u ke i.

"Ah, anoo… Bisa saya bertemu ketua organisasi ini?" Aku melanjutkan tugasku. Konan menjawab singkat dan telingaku disabotase teriakan-teriakan absurd dari sesuatu yang sejak kedatanganku mulai berlari tanpa tujuan. Sepertinya dia sedang mempraktekkan _thawaf_ haji, tapi salah kaprah.

"…uh…" _Dang_ _!_ _Speechless_ _suddenly_ _._ Duh. Berpikir keras menebak jawaban Konan, aku mencoba membuat pertanyaan lagi. "Apa… apa aku bisa bicara dengan Ketua?"

Konan terdiam. Suara teriakan yang tidak indah sama sekali itu semakin keras dan dekat… aku berkerigat dingin, merasa ajal semakin naksir jiwaku. Anehnya, Konan tampak tak bereaksi. Dia hanya berdiri tenang, wajahnya datar, sementara sumber keributan itu meluncur semakin dekat… aku menutup mata dan telingaku, dan… TAP!

Hening.

Tidak ada suara rusuh, suara jatuh, suara omelan, dan lain-lain. Kuberanikan diri melihat apa yang terjadi. Ternyata. Konan menghentikan laju mahluk orenji itu hanya dengan satu tangan. Hebat. Dan mahluk itu seperti mati seketika. _Marvelous_ _._ Padahal Konan hanya menangkap muka mahluk itu.

Masih dengan _dumb_ _face_ yang menjatuhkan martabat, aku menatap keajaiban yang baru saja dibuat Konan. Tapi kalimat Konan selanjutnya serasa menampar, menyadarkan. Aku sedih.

"Ini dia,"

"…eh? Apa?" Sahutku, bego. Intuisiku mengatakan untuk 'tabahkan hatimu!'. Aku tidak siap.

"Ketua organisasi ini."

JDER!

Bumi gonjang-ganjing, langit kelap-kelip, hati ketar-ketir. Kenyataan memang pahit. _Kill_ _meeh_ _._ _Puh_ _-_ _liiiz_ _…_

 _"_ O-oh… eh, i-iya," jawabku sungkan. Keadaan dimana baru saja disadarkan dari kenyataan yang sedikit 'di luar nalar' membuat kepalaku kosong sesaat. "Se-selamat, er… siang?" Aku tidak yakin dengan sistem waktu di sini.

Si ketua bangkit, berdiri tegap dengan wajah serius. "…Siang."

Ngeri. Dia sama sekali berbeda dari beberapa detik lalu. Masih _speechless_ _,_ aku menganalisanya. Dia melanjutkan. "Ada perlu apa?"

Sungguh, dia lebih mirip ketua preman. Tindiknya itu lho… _mad_ _haa_ _of_ _pierching_ _._

"Um… ah, iya. Kenalkan, saya Ha-kun. Saya mau…" Njir. Mata 'obat nyamuk'-nya bikin gugup. "…Wawancara."

"…No." Jawabnya _to_ _the_ _point_. Terkejut. Kurasa aku dit—

"NO! Nggak. Nggak, nggak, NGGAK. EngGAK! Pokoknya nggak!"

"Huh?" Aku tidak paham. Ketua itu semakin histeris.

"Tidaak! Nak, tolong. Gue nggak nyelundupin apapun. Suer! Nggak blas! Gak ada barang semacam _photobook_ Miyabi atau video SasuNaru di kamar gue sumpah!"

"HA?!" Gue ikut histeris. Konan _jawdrop_. Ketua itu semakin bersemangat.

"Iya! Poster-poster majalah _The_ _H_ _ot_ _Kages_ _Today_ _!_ juga gak punya kok! Novel absurd karangan mantan guru gue juga gak baca yang _vulgar_ _version_ kok! Itu mah sukaannya Kakashi."

"HAAH?!"

"Iya! Apalagi hobi f***ap pake koleksi anime 3gp—"

"Tunggu." Konan menyela. Aku dan Ketua itu terdiam menatapnya. "Kalau gak punya, kenapa lu bisa tahu semuanya?"

"Hiiiyee maap Konan-taaan!" Ketua itu menghilang seketika. Sementara Konan penuh dengan kedutan urat dan aura misterius di sekelilingnya. "Maaf, sepertinya sekarang kami sedang sibuk. Mungkin lain kali."

"A-ah…" Kecewa. Padahal saya mulai penasaran. "…etto—"

"Selamat siang." Konan melebur menjadi kertas dan terbang menjauh. Tinggal saya sendirian di 'pintu' masuk.

"Si-siang…" Jawabku lesu. Ah… kenapa seperti ini jadinya? Benar-benar gagal. Kuputuskan untuk pulang saja.

 _Mungkin_ dia _lebih_ _beru_ _ntung_ _,_

 _Haruskah_ _aku_ _meminta_ _bantuan_ _dari_ nya _?_

* * *

Tamat?


End file.
